Sonic the Vampire
by MoonSilverMist
Summary: Sonic is the vampire this time and he decides to torment Shadow. He doesn't get what he expects however when they both fall in love.


Underground Experiment Written By Kelin, Harly

Part 1 Bad News

"Tails comes in the door out of breath"  
Tails:"Pants" Sonic, I have terrible news!  
Sonic:Tails? Why are you out of breath? What's wrong?  
Tails:Shadow got kidnapped by Eggman!  
Sonic:"Angrily" WHAT?!  
Tails:And he's going to do experiments on him!  
Sonic:I am going to fucking kill him!  
Tails:"Starting to get scared" Um... Sonic?  
"Sonic growls and turns dark blue"  
Tails:He also has Metal Sonic after you.  
Dark Sonic:He can send an army but I'm still gonna kill him and get Shadow back!  
Tails:Good luck Sonic and be careful!  
Dark Sonic:Fuck off!  
"Dark Sonic flies off"  
Tails:Wow, he must be pissed!  
Dark Sonic:I heard that Tails!  
"Tails runs off scared"

Part 2 Eggman's Super Secret Underground Lair.

"Shadow is tied to a doctor's table"  
Shadow:"Strained" You'll never get away with this Eggman!  
Eggman:Sure I will! I reprogrammed Metal Sonic to kill Sonic no matter what!  
Shadow:If he goes Dark, you're clearly going to die a horrible death!  
Eggman:Oh, shut the hell up Shadow before I gag you!  
"Shadow sticks his tongue out"  
Eggman:That's it, you're dead!  
Shadow:"Sarcastic" I thought you were going to do experiments on me!  
Eggman:Oh shut up!  
Shadow:Fuck off!  
Eggman:I don't see Sonic on my radar so clearly, he's dead.  
Shadow:If he is, I'm going to murder you in your sleep!  
"Eggman laughs sheepishly and runs away like a little girl"  
Shadow:Ha! Knew that'd work!  
"Shadow starts trying to break free from the straps but can't"  
Shadow:Damn it! I can't get free! Maybe Sonic's close enough to contact.  
"Shadow:"In head" Sonic? Can you hear me? Sonic? Answer me, damn you!  
Dark Sonic:Shut the fuck up, I'm trying to destroy Metal Sonic! I'll be there as soon as possible, now SHUT UP!  
Shadow:Sorry... I love you.  
Dark Sonic: I love you too, now SHUT UP DAMN IT!

Part 3 Dark Sonic VS Metal Sonic

Dark Sonic:I'm going to kill you Metal Butt!  
Metal Sonic:Metal Butt? Ha ha! That's a classic. Not! Now die!  
Dark Sonic:Yeah, right! Not happening in this century or any other!  
Metal Sonic:I'm made of metal, I will outlast you!  
"Dark Sonic attacks Metal Sonic but misses"  
Dark:Go rust Metal Butt!  
Metal:Ha ha! I have waterproof coating!  
Dark:Typical...  
Metal:Enough with your lame humor, let's fight, damn it!  
Dark:Fuck you and get out of my way!  
Metal:Please don't and fuck off!  
Dark:I would, but I need to save Shadow.  
Metal:Good luck with that!  
Dark:Really? Thanks!  
Metal:That was sarcasm dumbass!  
Dark:Didn't sound like it. Then again you're a lame ass robot who doesn't know when to quit.  
"Dark Sonic attacks him and rips out his circuit board"  
"Metal Sonic falls to the ground and Dark Sonic breaks into Eggman's base"

Part 4 Sonic VS Eggman

"Dark Sonic bursts through the door and flies down the corridor, growling"  
Dark Sonic:I'm going to fucking kill Eggman!  
"Over P.A" Sure you will Sonic! But first you have to find me! Oh hoo hoo!  
"Dark Sonic punches the P.A and Eggman screams out loud"  
Dark Sonic:Ha! What a dumbass, making the P.A have a screen!  
"Dark Sonic rips the wall open in anger and sees Eggman on top of a giant robot"  
Dark Sonic:There you are!  
Eggman:Holy shit! My poor wall!  
Dark Sonic:Forget the wall! Your life has been cut short by kidnapping Shadow!  
Eggman:I'm not scared of you! I never was and I never will be! So go fuck yourself!  
Dark Sonic:So sorry but I have Shadow to do that for me!  
Eggman:Oh, that's just disgusting!  
Dark Sonic:Oh shut up, I'm gay so deal with it! Now give me Shadow back!  
Eggman:Not on your life!  
Dark Sonic:It's gonna be on yours if you don't give him back in 10 seconds!  
"The robot moves into attack position"  
Eggman:Oh really? I'm not so sure about that Sonic!  
Dark Sonic:Don't test me Eggman! You have no idea what I'm capable of right now!  
"Dark Sonic attacks the robot but gets deflected"  
Dark Sonic:What the hell?!  
Eggman:Ooh hoo hoo hoo! You're so weak and pathetic Sonic! Did you really think it would be that easy to defeat me?  
Dark Sonic:I will defeat you if it's the last thing I ever do!  
Eggman:It is going the last thing you ever do! but I will be victorious!  
Dark Sonic:Tch! Sure you will!  
"The robot disappears"  
Dark Sonic:What the?!  
Eggman:He he he! You'll never hit this robot Sonic! It has a cloaking device that allows it to hide in any background!  
"Dark Sonic looks around trying to sense where the robot is but can't"  
"Metal cables shoot out from the robot, capture Sonic and start squeezing him tightly"  
Eggman:Hey Sonic, know any good toy stores? I like toys that I can squeeze.  
"The robot tightens it's grip"  
"Dark Sonic screams in pain and changes back to his normal state"  
Sonic:"Strained" Uhh... Shadow... help...me..  
"Sonic faints from lack of oxygen"  
Eggman:Hee hee! I've won!  
"Eggman starts dancing like an idiot on top of the robot"

Part 5 Shadow VS Eggman

"In Eggman's lab"  
"Shadow's eyes flash open from hearing Sonic scream in agony"  
Shadow:Sonic! Oh no! He's in trouble!  
"Shadow starts growling in anger"  
Shadow:I'm gonna kill Eggman!  
"Shadow uses all his strength to break free from the table, busts the door to the weapons room wide open and grabs a big fucking bazooka"  
Shadow:Sweet... I'm keeping this after I kill Eggman! I'm a trigger happy hedgehog!

"Inside the main part of Eggman's lair, Eggman is still dancing like a moron.  
Eggman:I won! I won! I fucking, fucking won!  
"Shadow jumps through the part of the wall that Sonic ripped off"  
Shadow:Holy shit, Sonic must've been mad!  
"Shadow holds the bazooka up"  
Shadow:All right Eggman! Let him go if you wanna keep your head!  
Eggman:Nuh uh! That bazooka's full of water!  
Shadow:Oh really?  
"Shadow aims for the cables holding Sonic and fires off a missile that frees him"  
"Shadow then runs over and catches him before he falls"  
Shadow:Full of water, huh?  
"Eggman's eyes are wide open because he's scared"  
Shadow:Hey Eggman!  
Eggman:"Scared" Yes?  
"Shadow gets a scary look on his face"  
Shadow:I'm going to murder you!  
"Shadow fires a missile at the robot but Eggman escapes before it blows up"  
Eggman:I'll be back!  
"Eggman flies off"  
Shadow:Sonic! Wake up! Come on, wake up! Please!  
"Shadow shakes him but gets no response"  
"Shadow hugs him tightly"  
Shadow:I can't live without you Sonic.  
"Shadow kisses him"  
Shadow:"Whispers" Please wake up...  
Sonic:"Yawns" Ok Shadow.  
Shadow:Thank God! You're awake!  
Sonic:Of course! I couldn't leave you. What would you do without me?  
Shadow:"Growls" Sonic!  
Sonic:What?  
Shadow:"Sighs" I would suffer from loneliness.  
Sonic:Aww! I would miss you too.  
"Shadow kisses him"  
Shadow:Come on Sonic, let's go home.  
Sonic:Works for me!  
"Shadow picks him up and walks home"

The End 


End file.
